


Promises

by Neyah444



Series: Camelot Drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promises they cannot keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble prompt #3: Scars
> 
> Hints of slash, but nothing graphic.

’I'm happy to be your servant, till the day I die.’ Tied by fate.

„…for the crime of betrayal…” Arthur's voice booms across the courtyard.

You deceived me for as long as I have known you!

Banishment.

„…leave and never return to Camelot on the penalty of death.”

His lips ghosting Arthur's chest drawing a soft moan. Bound by love. Forever.

His eyes told everything: ’I don't ever want to see you again.’

Merlin's nails dig deep enough to draw blood, he's sure it'll leave a scar, cutting deep into the life line of his palm. Destiny written in scars.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/6316.html#cutid1)


End file.
